Connected
by Mayler5230
Summary: He had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that he had to run. Run, run, run. Harry didn't know what family was. His own was horrible, but then he ran and was found by someone who would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Connected**

**Author: Mayler5230**

**Pairings: ?**

**Warnings: I don't know. I have no idea where this story is going.**

**Authors Note: This is my first story so please don't hash out on me to hard. Also if someone would like to beta read this, well step forward please. Also i tried to post this one time before but it failed so this is the correct version of it.**

**Chapter 1**

He had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that he had to run. Run, run, and run. Uncle Vernon wouldn't be able to catch him. Neither would Dudley. Luckily, Aunt Petunia wasn't home. She could catch him. Her bony legs could surprisingly take her far. She did it quick too; just so nobody would see her harshly grabbing her nephew and dragging him back inside.

Uncle Vernon went too far this time. He could take his hand being pressed down onto the burning hot pan, but his face was just too much. Luckily, he got out of his uncles grip fast enough. He had no idea how he did though. Strange things like that happened all the time with him. His blood would start pumping faster and faster then suddenly he could overpower his uncle. It made no sense to him, but he was glad to have it happen from time to time.

The sound of blood pounding in his ears started to die down, his legs finally giving out under him. With the adrenaline gone, his body collapsed in a heap of excruciating pain. Seconds later, he blacked out.

**Authors Note: I know that its super short but I'm already writing the second chapter and I have 1000 words already. I'm going to finish the chapter after I eat dinner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Connected**

**Author: Mayler5230**

**Pairings: ?**

**Warnings: I don't know. I have no idea where this story is going.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine except for a majority of the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

"Pepper, what's my schedule for today?" Tony Stark asked his assistant

"You're giving a lecture to the Electronic Engineering Department of the University of Surrey from 11:30 to 1:00. Then you have to go to a charity event for cancer at Runnymede for 7:00. All you have to do is make sure there is a picture taken of you there and donate some money then you can leave." Pepper read off her phone.

"Are the students at this university actually smart? The last time I gave a lecture, not a single person understood what I was saying. Not even any of the professors!" he indignantly shouted without looking up from some designs for a new suit.

"Tony, that's because not everyone in the world has a genius IQ" she responded, "Whatever you lecture just please make it so that a person who doesn't have a genius IQ can understand it." She pleaded.

"Will do." Tony said.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

"Now, I know some of you will have questions, so if you would please make a line in front of the podium, I'm sure Mr. Stark would be kind enough to answer them for you." The engineering department head said while turning to look at Tony.

Tony sighed and stood," I will answer as many as I can."

Person after person came asking him questions ranging from 'Do you use co-axial cables or optical fibers?' to 'How was life in Afghanistan?' He would answer them no matter how invasive they were or who asked him.

Eventually a highly obese man came and asked him, "Would you come down to my office building to make a deal with my company, Grunnings? I can assure you it won't be a waste of your time."

'My god it's a talking walrus' Tony thought."What does your company do, if you don't mind me asking?" Tony faking an intrigued look asked. 'There has to be some motive behind this. Why would he ask me instead of sending a request to Pepper?' he thought, 'Everyone who wants to be a business partner knows how to correctly contact me.'

"We make drills Mr. Stark, do we have a deal?" the walrus asked sticking his pudgy hand out.

Tony looked at the hand that was shoved in his face. He saw a discolored patch of skin,"What is this? A burn mark?" he asked.

The man visibly paled and managed to stutter out, "Ki-kitchen mishap. Ha-hand fell on-onto st-stove. N-n-no big d-deal." His eyes twitching as if he was hiding something.

'He's lying, but why about a burn?' Tony thought eyes narrowing on the man. He then straightened up, his voice taking on a cooler tone, "Well sir, even if I needed drills I would not agree to go with you. If want to set an appointment with me, contact my assistant." He said. His attention then turned to everyone else there, "I am sorry I was not able to answer all of your questions, but I have some place that I need to be." He kindly told them all and then walked off.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

Once he got back to his hotel room he asked Pepper if she knew anything about Grunnings.

"No Tony I don't, why do you ask?" she said.

He started pacing and replied, "There was this man at the lecture who was asking me to make a deal with his company. It was strange since everyone who has the potential to make a deal with me is able to contact you. I asked him what his company did and he said they made drills. Why would I need drills? It made no sense as to why he would ask me to partner with him, so I began thinking that there was some ulterior motive behind it. Possibly Stane had made contact with the company before he died."

"Would you like me to check Stane's email to see if he made contact with the company?" Pepper asked.

"Yes! Check everything you can. If Stane contacted them before he died, we can learn all they know about why Stane did what he did." He exclaimed.

"While I do this, would you please clean up for the charity event? We don't need you turning looking like a hobo." She said smirking.

"I do not look like a hobo, what hobo wears a suit?" Tony replied.

"Just go take a shower Tony." She pleaded

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He said.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

"Thank you Mr. Stark for the donation. It is going to a great cause." The spokes person of the charity said.

"It was nothing Ms. Abberly. Now if you'd excuse me, my assistant is trying to get my attention." Tony replied. He started to walk over to Pepper.

"Mr. Stark! If I could hav-"said a man stepping in front of his way began.

"I'm sorry but whatever you have to say can wait, my assistant is calling me." Tony interrupted. He was stopped many times but he eventually got over to her. "Did you need something?" he asked her

"Stane never contacted Grunnings, but he did contact a man here a few years back. Does this person seem familiar?" She showed a picture of the man. He had auburn hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He was tall with a lean body.

"No. I don't have a clue who he is. I'll ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to find whatever he can about that man once we get home." Tony said.

"Tony, I think we should get going soon. We don't know who this man is or what he was doing with Stane. He could be here right now and we don't even know." Pepper whispered.

"Yeah sure. We can go soon. Just let me use the bathroom, and then we can go." He replied

"Hurry Tony." She worriedly pleaded.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

On his way out of the bathroom, he heard a twig snap in the forest. He then heard a very soft groan following it. Tony took his phone out to use as a flashlight and walked into the woods, looking for whatever he heard. He was about to give up when he heard yet another groan.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He calmly said."Are you hurt?"

No one responded.

Tony kept searching in what he hoped was the correct direction. He eventually heard another groan but it was closer. Even time he heard a groan it was louder. Eventually the light from his phone landed on something pale instead of green or brown. He moved closer and realized it a kid.

"Kid can you hear me?" he asked. All he got was a groan in return.

He picked the kid up and was surprised to find him so light. The kid made a louder noise out of pain. Tony made his way out the forest as fast as he could without hurting the kid. When he got out Pepper was there ready to yell at him.

"Anthony Stark where have yo-"she finally realized what he was carrying. "Why are you carrying a kid?"

"It doesn't matter Pep just call an ambulance. He's in pain." Tony demanded.

"Do you at least know anything about him?" Pepper asked.

"All I know is that he was alone in a forest in pain. Now call an ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Connected**

**Author: Mayler5230**

**Pairings: ?**

**Warnings: OOC-ness cause I didn't make these characters so I can't write them like their creator**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine except for a majority of the plot. **

**Author note about why this story was taking long to update down at bottom for those who care.**

**Chapter 3**

Black. That was all that Harry could see. It clouded his vision, leaving him to die in an unknown place. He could finally see his mum and dad again. The gap between the world of the living and the world of the dead was closing. He could see the other side and the people on it that were waiting for him. The other side was within an arm's reach. Death was welcoming him kindly, with his parent's right there. Suddenly, his chest jolted and the gap enlarged. He tried to shout for his parents to help him but nothing came out. They just smiled a sad smile and waved. Specks of color began to fill his once black vision. A flash of pain shot through him and then he went limp.

-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-

Tony had never felt like this before. He was terrified of what did and could happen to the boy he found. He looked around the age of 6 or 7. An age no one should die at but seemed to be this boy's death age. He was pale and had one arm bent at the wrong angle, while the other was badly burnt. His legs were bruised to the point of his legs being only blue, none of his paleness showing through the injuries. His face was in the best condition aside from the strange scar on his forehead and the scar across his left eye trailing down to his chin. Coming from his comatose body was the stench of death.

"Is there any chance of survival?" Pepper asked the question he too wondered.

"This boy is damaged in ways that should have kept him from still being alive. If the boy has held on this long, he may be able to hold on longer. It's a miracle that's he's alive, maybe another will keep him here." The Doctor said. "If there is any change in how he is please call for a nurse." He walked out the room.

"What are going to do about the boy?" Pepper asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied snapping out of a daze.

"Well we can't just leave this poor abused boy alone with no one waiting for him." Pepper began pacing, "And at the event there were plenty of paparazzi who must have at least one picture of you carrying this boy out of the woods and into an ambulance. This boy will be hounded by paparazzi asking how it was to be saved by Tony Stark. "

"Then I'll adopt him." Tony stated.

"You can't just adopt a child. Many things have to happen in order for the process to finish and we don't have enough time to go through it all. You aren't cut out to have a child anyway. A child would get in the way of all your work, you've said so yourself. How would you even know what a child's childhood should be like! Your own was shit! The thing would die from you forgetting about it and going to work for days and leaving it all alone! By the time he was dead you'd have forgotten about him and remember once you found his rotting corpse!" Pepper ranted, her eyes ablaze with fire.

It hurt Tony to know that she thought he would end up getting the boy killed. Yes, he may have done many reckless and careless things in the past but leaving a child to die wasn't one of them. He acted as if he ignored all she said and went to his car. Once he got there he began to talk to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Hack into an adoption agency and begin to fill in the papers so that boy is mine."

"What should I put as his name sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

Tony thought for a second then replied, "Leave it empty for now. He may wake up so I'll get it from him if he does."

"Of course sir." The A.I. said.

Tony went back to the room to find Pepper pacing once again.

"Tony!" She exclaimed and threw herself into his arms, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that. I was horrid. I understand if you want to fire me, it's perfectly reasonable. The words that came out my mouth were horrible. I can see the look on your face and it makes me feel disgusted at myself. I should be happy that you're willing to take in the boy." She rambled.

Tony cheekily grinned, "If all I needed to do to get you into my arms was adopt a kid then why haven't I done this before."

She blushed and moved out his arms as quick as she could. "Back to the situation at hand, do you even know how to care for a kid?"

"Nope," the billionaire said, "but he looks about seven so, he shouldn't be too hard to care for. If I can't do it, well it's not like I can't hire someone to look after him."

"Ok so you have somewhat of an answer to that, but what about this," she crossed her arms, "How are you going to get this kid to America? We leave tomorrow and that's not enough time to get him into America legally. He might not even wake up Tony, he's in a coma!" Pepper said

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Do the words 'I'm a billionaire' ring a bell? The jets mine so it won't leave without me, I have enough money to pay for any legal disputes, and I can pay for the best doctors in the world to look after him."

She studied him closely and after a few seconds said, "You're really serious about adopting this boy, aren't you?"

He thought for a minute then replied, "Something about being able to have someone look up to me makes me think of how I looked up to my father when I was young. For a few years when I was a kid, all I wanted to do was make my dad proud. Eventually I realized he didn't care about me. I want to give this kid what my father didn't give me. I don't want to be seen as my father and this is giving me a opportunity to show everyone that I am not him."

Pepper smiled, "Well if you want to do that then you are going to care for him yourself. No hiring babysitters unless necessary. You also need to remember that not everyone is a genius like you. The boy will most likely have the brain of regular people. He won't be able to live up to some of your expectations."

"I know that,' he grinned, "but you can't keep me from hoping he has my brain or one like it."

**Yes I'm an ass. Go ahead and say it. I haven't done anything with this story in months. I could be the person that gives excuses like 'I was busy' or 'I had writers block' but I'm going to be honest and say I was lazy. Now yes I have been busy, but I still had free time and during that free time I just stayed in my bed. I know what you're thinking 'Why didn't you use your laptop and type on it' well I don't have a laptop. But either way, I am sorry for not updating this story. I will say that I am going to continue writing this story today so I may have another chapter pretty soon. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
